Legacy
by Raptor-Chick
Summary: The treaty between the Xenomorphs of Earth and the humans has long been forgotten. X-13's many times great grand-daughter, Steelshine, is captured by humans. Will Steelshine and her ally survive? Or will they succumb to human curiosity and greed?
1. Chapter 1

_So, new story. I'm on a Xeno kick right now, so this is why you get to read about Steelshine instead of reading the last instalment of Kemiri's trilogy. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

Pain. It grew in his chest, fiery, gnawing pressure!

A strangled yell issued from his mouth, bringing the coppery taste of blood, foul in his mouth as… something writhed in his chest. The pressure increased, as did the gnawing sensation.

He screamed as his chest bulged outward, his ribs and sternum cracking! He shrieked again, feeling blood vessels burst in his eyes as his blood pressure spiked, as he screamed with such force. Blood gushed from his mouth and his voice failed him as whatever was inside his chest thrashed, pulverizing his lungs.

It burst out of his chest with a screech, worming free of the splintered bones that had caged it, its host dieing instantly.

In the dark world beyond, shrill voices rose in triumph, celebrating the new life that had battered its way into the world with such vigour. It tumbled from the dead human's body, landing with a thump on the ground. It squirmed away into the shadows instinctively, though it was quite safe there.

No one would dream of harming the next Queen.

…..

The little Queen grew, not as quickly as a Drone or even Praetorian. She was healthy and strong, the apple of her mother's eye, her last hope to continue her mighty dynasty.

The other Xenomorphs lavished attention on her, hunting and bringing only the finest meat for her. It was as their Matriarch had commanded after all. She was spoiled. The only thing she was denied was freedom.

She wanted nothing more than to be able to go with the Drones on hunting and experience the world outside the Hive.

But the old Queen, Steelfang, had lost her other daughter that way. She had been killed by the very Prey she had been hunting. Steelfang was old now and would have no more children. If she tried it could kill her, drain her frail body into nothing more than a husk. Steelshine was her only hope. Besides, if she never went out, then how could she know what she was missing?

The old Queen watched the new, relaxing on the resinous Hive floor. Her chitin, once as glossy and iridescent as her daughter's, was now dull, cracked and brittle. Her claws were flaking and blunt, as opposed to the glittering needles that tipped Steelshine's six fingered hands. Only her eyes, slanting and black and glittery as the night sky remained lively as they had been in her youth.

She settled more comfortably on the resin nest that had been built under where she had once hung, heavy with eggs. She let her eyes droop closed. She slept much of the time now.

…..

Steelshine watched as her mother dropped into sleep again, and then got up, stretching her long spine and swinging her barbed tail.

Steelfang still dwarfed her, though she was much more angular now than she used to be, looking bony even for a Xenomorph.

Steelshine was in a sort of extended adolescence, still gangly and long limbed, her crest no more than a ridged hint along the sides of her skull. As long as her mother lived and produced pheromones, she would not grow to be a Queen.

She crept out of the inner sanctum of the Hive, the still Praetorians following her movement with their heads, some with eyes, some without.

:WHERE ARE YOU GOING?: one asked.

"OUT. NOW BE QUIET." she replied, sending some of her will behind the statement. She may not be an adult Queen yet, but her mind was powerful and it was difficult for even Praetorians to disobey her.

Steelshine padded through the Hive, her mind open to the chatter of the Drones.

:HELLO, YOUNG MATRIARCH. MATRIARCH IS HUNGRY? MATRIARCH IS THIRSTY? MATRIARCH WOULD LIKE TO BE GROOMED?:

She smiled, basking in their unconditional love. They reached out for her, stopping what they were doing to 'watch' as she passed, though unlike the Praetorians, no Drones had eyes. She brushed past.

Normally, Steelshine would have stopped and lingered among her future subjects, for she loved them as much as they loved her. But she wanted to breathe the open air now and gaze out upon the world.

Without a glance upwards, she leaped, her hands and feet precisely catching the sides of the vertical tunnel. Her multiple senses let her know exactly where she was. The young Matriarch skittered neatly up the tunnel.

It narrowed and kinked back and forth, quickly making it a tight fit, though she could still squeeze through. If she wanted to do something forbidden, it was best that she use the ventilation shafts since there was less chance of meeting a Drone who might report her to her mother, inadvertently or otherwise.

Steelshine squeezed around a bulge in the resin and popped into the bright day, shutting her eyes tight against the brightness with a hiss. Her nostrils flared, sucking in cool air perfumed by the plants around her, infused with the scent of life.

In the Hive, the air was warm and muggy, carrying the smell of hardening resin and occasionally the unpleasant stink of rotting meat or spoilt blood from a kill in addition to the welcome scent of her kind.

She liked the contrast.

Wind tickled across her long skull. Steelshine walked a few steps away from her exit and sprawled across the top of the Hive. The sun felt good on her black chitin, warming her and making her drowsy, a sensation which she resisted.

If Steelfang knew she was outside, she would be paralyzed with worry.

She felt an insect skitter by, a tiny spark of life.

Steelshine's hand darted out and slapped the bug down. She poked her nose down to the edge of her hand, sensors on her lips searching for signs of life. She lifted her hand too fast and the insect came running out, spreading hard wing cases and unfurling delicate wings which hummed into life.

She snapped at it, her teeth clicking, but missing every time. It flew higher and higher, but wobbled. Her attack seemed to have wounded it. Finally, the young Xenomorph jumped up, making a two-handed grab for the bug, trapping it in a secure cage.

Now Steelshine settled back on her haunches, tail flicking in excitement. She opened her hands a tiny amount so it couldn't escape. She could feel the insect's legs tickling her palm.

Trapping it against her hand she managed to pick it up between a finger and thumb. She opened her eyes a slit, but no more since the bright sun hurt them.

Steelshine examined it closely, noting with interest that it too had hard chitin and in many ways, superficially resembled one of her Hive members.

After her analysis, the young Queen delicately bit off the front half of the bug, chewing carefully before deeming it edible and finishing it off. Mighty huntress indeed!

She swiped away a string of drool that hung delicately below her lower jaw, squinting at the landscape.

Far in the distance, she caught the faintest movement. Her gaze instantly locked on it, her body freezing unconsciously.

Prey of some sort?

No.

She blinked slowly, cleaning dust off her eyes that the wind had left.

They moved far too sinuously; prey did not have such fluid grace. Besides, the Drones had never brought back anything black before. The hunting party had returned!

She watched a while longer, soon feeling the vibration of their footsteps through her hands and feet, feeling the electric crackle of their hearts and muscles and nerves, feeling the faint sensation of pressure on her body as they moved through the air and disturbed it.

Time to go.

Steelshine flipped around and disappeared into the air hole, squeezing back down through the tunnel.

:WE ARE BACK! WE HAVE FOOD! WE HAVE PREY!: chanted the Drones. Two bounded up to her, carrying a mostly dead four-legged prey between them. :FRESH BLOOD FOR YOUNG MATRIARCH? WARM AND GOOD, SWEET AND FRESH. HAVE SOME HAVE SOME!:

Their exuberance was contagious.

Steelshine squeaked happily, taking the animal from them. It struggled weakly in her grasp, but most of the fight was gone.

She paused to nuzzle the Drones and then sank her teeth into the four-legged prey's throat, ripping it open with a sharp yank of her powerful neck and letting the hot arterial blood spray into her mouth.

The beast twitched and shuddered in her claws, dying.

The blood ebbed and became a trickle as it finally expired. The young Queen smacked her jaws happily.

"VERY GOOD. THANK YOU."

The Drones took the carcass back and carried it on out of sight and sense.

She decided to watch them bring in the rest. It had been a fruitful hunt. There were many kinds of four-legged prey, winged prey and even a few two-legged prey. Those were still alive and would be carried off to be cocooned in resin for young Xenomorphs to grow in. They were preferred hosts; the young that were implanted in them were usually cleverer.

This was a _very_ large hunt, but it had to be. Soon it would be winter when most of the Hive would sleep, except for a few to guard and maintain their home. They had to eat plenty of meat to be able to sleep comfortably. They could spend months and months, sometimes even years in hibernation, but having a good meal ensured that they would wake up again strong and fit. Some would also be cocooned in resin, to be saved for later.

Steelshine trailed after a few that were heading back to the inner sanctum. She might as well join her mother in the feast.

…..

Steelshine lounged on the floor, leaning against Steelfang's bony hip.

She groomed herself, biting at the little flakes of chitin around the bases of her claws, keeping them sharp and clean, scraping her chitin with her teeth and claws. Until she became Matriarch, she would not grow more and would not shed all of her skin at once, so she had to work to keep herself clean and glossy. She twisted around to bite at the base of her tail, groaning. Too much meat.

She terminated the idea and summoned a Drone over, letting the sterile female groom her instead.

Steelfang opened a lazy eye, amusement radiating out.

Steelshine bared her teeth, but there was no real menace attached. She just flopped over and let the Drone clean her other side, making grumbling noises under her breath.

Soon, the two Queens dropped off into a heavy sleep and most of the Hive followed, activity dropping to a minimum.

It was a surprise to everyone when they came.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, swift update for you all! Halloween is almost here… EEK! I love it._

Chapter 2

Steelfang jerked awake as pain seared through her body and simultaneously, an explosion rocked the Hive. It made her pressure sensors throb.

She screamed hoarsely, uncurling her long body stiffly, lips peeling back from her teeth. Someone was attacking the Hive!

Steelshine awoke, eyes wide. "MOTHER? WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

"THE DRONES… THEY ARE DYING… WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!"

Another explosion shook the Hive. Steelfang shrieked and collapsed, wracked with the shared pain from the Drone's deaths and maimings. She didn't have time to steel herself against their inevitable maimings and so many happened at once… She twitched and wheezed, making tiny, pathetic whimpering noises.

Steelshine cried, "MOTHER! MOTHER GET UP! MOTHER?"

Her mind was a swirling haze of pain, confusion and fear, so different from the calm and cool clouds, the breezes of ancient wisdom that normally floated through her powerful mind. Steelshine tried to rouse her, but she would not be budged, still making the worrying whimpering noise.

It was up to her to organize the Xenomorphs and destroy the attackers, whoever they may be. Steelshine set her jaw and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. She reached out with her mind to see what was attacking them, for she was not yet intimately linked to them as her mother was, with the intent of rallying the Xenomorphs, but as soon as her mind touched theirs, she was sent reeling, overwhelmed by their pain and fear.

Another explosion shook their home, chunks of resin tumbling from the ceiling. A staccato burst of smaller explosions echoed through the air. Steelshine felt each one like a tiny thunderclap with her pressure sensors.

Suddenly, her mother spasmed, thrashing violently, gurgling, jaws champing.

Steelshine lurched away from her flailing tail with a squawk. It stabbed deeply into the resin floor, quivering.

Then Steelfang was still, a long sigh issuing from her lungs, a pool of saliva forming beneath her slack jaws, deadly tongue lolling. A terrible feeling of loss ripped through the surviving Xenomorphs.

Steelshine collapsed to her knees, feeling as though the air had been knocked out of her, as though her bones had turned to jelly.

Steelfang was dead; her mighty heart had given out from the stress.

Her daughter screamed her loss, screaming for the deaths of all the Drones and Praetorians, screaming for the destruction of her home. She kept on her wild keening even as strange, two-legged armoured creatures entered the shambles of the inner sanctum and shot her with something that made her sleep.

…..

Steelshine began to wake up, feeling as though someone was trying to drag her back down into the comforting oblivion of unconsciousness. She almost gave in.

Her pale gray eyelids fluttered, showing dimness and a flat wall in front of her. It was very different from the normal Hive walls; they were ridged and knobbled, rich with texture, not these dull things. She blinked a few more times, feeling groggy. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't figure out what.

She decided to lie there a few more minutes, since thinking was too much work. Idly, Steelshine switched her focus from her eyes to her other senses.

No pressure changes. No unusual blooms of heat either. What there was, was a constant buzzing, her electricity sensors fizzing with it. Something was alive near her? If it was, it was the strangest creature _she_ had ever felt before. No ebbing or flowing, nothing to indicate movement or even a heartbeat. It was unsettling.

How about sounds? Nope. Nothing but silence so thick her claws could rip through it. She sniffed the air. It too was oddly dead; completely lacking in the heady blend of pheromones, drying resin, and blood that was her Hive. She couldn't smell anything. It was cool and dry, not the heavy mugginess that normally comprised the Hive. It had an odd, biting, sterile, chemically smell to it that make her nose twitch.

She tried to turn her head, since her neck was starting to kink. It moved a short distance and was brought up short. She twitched it harder and then jerked. Something rattled above her. Her head was stuck on something? It didn't hurt.

She reached up to feel, but her hand wouldn't move either! _That_ worried her! She flexed her spine, sending a long ripple of movement down her body and tail. She could barely move an inch!

She thrashed ineffectually for a few minutes, finally resting, panting, her adrenaline chasing the remainder of the grogginess from her system. Now she became aware of a strange extension to her body.

Steelshine concentrated on her other senses again. There was something as huge as she was, soft, rippling and throbbing, attached to her back end. She screamed in terror, confusion and rage. It was an egg sack. She was no longer young and gangly, but fully grown and a mother. How long had she been asleep?!? Where was everyone else?!?

…..

Steelshine continued struggling, trying to loosen her bonds.

Her wrists were bound tightly, held far enough away that she couldn't bite them. Holes had been drilled in her new, spreading crest. Chains stretched upwards to the ceiling and outwards to the walls from the holes, keeping her from moving her head. More chains wrapped around her body and suspended her egg sack in a mockery of the position that she would have been willingly held in had she still been in her Hive.

Soon, her struggles weakened. Steelshine felt oddly heavy-limbed and weary. She remembered her unusual grogginess upon waking, and her loss of time. Were her hidden captors putting something in her to make her calm down?

The Queen allowed herself to relax, hanging slack in her chains. Her egg sack rippled and an egg was deposited on the floor.

A slot opened up in the wall and a metal arm reached out and took her egg away, just like that.

She barely even had time to acknowledge its existence. Despite her horror, she felt a pang of sorrow for the facehugger inside. Was her child even going to survive? What was happening to it? Why would anyone want to destroy her Hive and murder countless Drones, Praetorians and her own mother? Who would want to force her to lay eggs for them?

Steelshine's head swam with unanswered questions, roiling around in her brain, competing for her attention with her grief and revulsion and terror.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time passed slowly for Steelshine. She had nothing to occupy her powerful mind but her own despairing thoughts.

She periodically laid eggs, regular as clockwork and every time, a machine popped out of the wall and took them away.

Bound tightly, denied movement, she didn't notice her strength and vitality waning at first. But soon, what weight she had on her bony frame melted away, her chitin becoming dull and flaky.

Her stomach ached for food, something to feed the voracious monster that was the egg sack.

Normally, if a Queen fell on lean times, she would stop laying eggs, maybe even tear the egg sack away and conserve her strength.

Steelshine couldn't. Whatever her captors were putting in her bloodstream kept her egg sack churning out children, while it slowly sapped her life. They were not giving her enough nutrients and calories intravenously and soon she would die of starvation.

…..

Another rack of bound and sedated humans slotted into the room, the first this week.

A row of eggs, huge and a glistening greenish brown slipped into the small room, one for each human.

The watching scientist, pressed the controls on the panel before her and securely locked the hatch behind them, puffing a few stringy strands of blonde hair out of her eyes.

She distanced herself from her grisly duty by telling herself they were all criminals and vagabonds, hardly productive members of society. At least they had a purpose now.

She waited for the green light and then pressed another button, releasing the claws on the tops of the eggs that kept them from launching their deadly contents at hapless passer-by.

She waited for the lips to curl open, to show their obscene, slimy pink insides and then for the creamy brown facehugger to leap out.

Nothing. The eggs remained still.

Finally, the one on the end opened. The facehugger's claws showed at the rim of the egg, scrabbling up. It launched up, but its jump fell short.

She stared. That had never happened before.

It tumbled to the floor, legs spasming, tail flailing. Then it curled up and died.

"What…?" she hissed, getting up from her chair to hurry to the window of the implantation chamber. The eggs were all still. They couldn't all be duds! They had come across two before, but that was entirely expected and well within parameters.

Stalking back to the computer station, the scientist scanned the eggs. No vitality signs.

Then she scanned all stored eggs. Most of them were dead too, except for a few of the oldest ones.

She pressed the com button on her work station, "Sigurd. We have a problem."

…..

A short, slightly heavy set man jogged down the hall to the Implantation Room. His round and fairly innocuous face was white with worry. He wore a dark gray uniform that suited him badly.

He angrily slammed his hand onto the scanner and hardly gave the doors time to open before he elbowed his way in.

"Are you sure that the eggs are dead?" he asked the woman there.

"Yep. I scanned them all myself. She's putting out duds now."

"Crap. I'm scanning again anyways. They might have gone into deep hibernation and that can trick the scanners."

She sighed and got up out of her chair to stand by the window.

As he worked, she said, "They wouldn't be hibernating with ready hosts so close. We should have another half dozen specimens by now, but we don't."

"Well, best to check anyways." Sigurd huffed, scratching his dark blonde hair vigorously with one hand, lifting his cap with the other. Then he dropped his arms to his sides.

Suddenly, he was a flurry of movement again.

"I'm checking on the Queen."

He was gone again just as fast as he came.

She shook her head slightly and sat back down at her station. She put the clamps back on the eggs – no need to take stupid chances – and shunted them out of the room and into one of the analysis labs.

…..

Sigurd's hands flew over the buttons. His blue eyes flicked over the read-outs.

The Queen was getting her allocated amounts of nutrients and was still putting out the correct numbers of eggs, but they were all dead for some reason!

He went into deeper files, looking for any anomaly.

The scientists had research to do and beyond that fact, they had orders of both eggs and Xenomorphs they had to send out soon. Their customers would not be pleased if they were late.

He grunted in satisfaction, though it was bittersweet. He had found the problem, but it was serious and was stupid and shouldn't have happened.

The Queen hadn't had her nutrients increased since she had grown her egg sack. She was slowly starving because some idiot assistant had neglected to send the order into the computer that regulated her system to give her more food. And he hadn't bothered to check!

Stupid, stupid… But, no matter now. What mattered was if he was going to be able to save her.

He started by feeding her more nutrients; he didn't know if it would save her and the egg sack. But he had to try. She was far too valuable to allow to die.

Then Sigurd got the computer to stop dripping hormones into her system. Now she would stop laying eggs.

He set the computer to message him on his data pad every fifteen minutes so he could closely monitor her progress.

…..

"- so you see that is the only way." Sigurd said, spreading his hands before himself.

The Director steepled his fingers, peering over them at Sigurd. He thought that the Director looked rather like a cliché movie villain when he did that, even though he was not dark and cruel looking, but rather ordinary, with acne-scarred skin.

"That's not feasible. We have far too many orders. Our customers depend on us. You have to find a way to keep her laying, even if it is reduced."

"Robert, there is no way to keep her laying." he explained patiently. "She's been drained terribly; she'll die if the egg sack stays on."

"Xenomorphs are resilient."

"They are. Any other creature we tried this on would have dropped dead days, maybe weeks, ago. What would you rather do? Find another male to inseminate her or try to find another Hive of reasonable size to harvest a young Queen or Queen egg from?"

"Can't you feed her more and give her suppressant hormones to keep the egg sack dormant?"

Sigurd sighed. "No. It's already gone dormant on its own, it's just that it still takes some energy and she doesn't have any to spare. It's surgery or nothing at this point and even surgery is risky."

Robert sat back and lifted his coffee cup, taking a mouthful.

"Well, Sigurd, do what you can to save her. You're the veterinarian."

"Thanks. I'll do my best. Do you know of anyone who has a stud for her?"

"I've been trawling the fighting pits. Just out of interest before, but now I guess I have to actually find someone. I've got some ideas. Some very promising young talent in the pits. We'd want a nice, vigorous male for her, so her offspring will be real fighters." Robert shrugged. "I'll keep looking, put the word out."

"At least you've got an idea. Well, I should be off. I'll let you know what's happening." Sigurd drained his own coffee cup and got up, replacing his cap just before he left.

…..

Sigurd stepped into the now brightly lit Queen's chamber for the first time since she had been hooked up to the computer and various other systems.

The air was laced with the peculiar smell of the Xenomorphs; slightly sour, with a vague chemical tang.

She hung in the restraints, still and huge.

Up close, Sigurd could see how much the egg sack had taken from her.

The only other time he had seen a Xenomorph so thin and scruffy looking was when he once watched a pit fight with a poor, mad Drone and a team of testosterone charged men who were to try and kill it. Despite looking about to keel over, it had put up a good fight.

That was why the Queen was heavily sedated. He had designed the restraints himself, but he wasn't going to take any chances. They were always full of surprises.

"Ready?" he called out to his android assistants.

"Ready." they chorused back. He had synthetics because it was too hard to keep a team of humans. They were afraid or did stupid things, like leave off their neural blockers and become Xeno mad. Not many sane people wanted to be alien veterinarians, specializing in Xenomorphs.

Sigurd adjusted the heavy surgical robe; it was coated with acid resistant gel so if he got splashed, it would give him enough time to get out of there and remove it.

He slapped down the face shield and tromped up the steps of the scaffolding that had been erected around the Queen, feet heavy.

Pulling out a laser cutter and firing it up, he began the surgery.

He wasn't too terribly worried about botching the surgery; the egg sack was designed to tear away after all. He just wanted to minimize fluid loss and stress for her.

There was a grunt from the other side of the egg sack.

"Sigurd, I seem to have come in contact with acid."

One of the synthetics.

"Where?" he asked, stopping his cutting.

"My arm. I have applied gel to halt its progress."

"Is it bad?"

"No. It will not take long to have it repaired. I am afraid I am incapable of using my hand though."

"Go to the repair bay. One of the others will take your place."

"I apologize for my mistake. It was foolish of me."

"Don't worry about it. These things happen. At least you're still functional. Go on."

Sigurd heard footsteps as one of the other androids stepped up. The burned synthetic ducked under the egg sack and walked out, holding his damaged arm out. It was eaten nearly through in the middle of his forearm, white fluid bubbling out.

After that, the surgery went without a hitch. Tissue samples were sent to the labs for analysis and the whole massive organ was carted out through the huge doors where the Queen had been brought in to be destroyed.

After that, Sigurd and his team began dismantling the scaffold and when that was done, they lowered the Queen down to the floor and released her from her restraints. Only a wireless collar that was hooked directly to her bloodstream was left on, to monitor her and sedate her as needed. It was also fitted with concentrated nutrient packs, to be changed every day, when she slept.

She could move around the room as she pleased now, like a recovering horse in a box stall.

Sigurd walked up to the sleeping Xenomorph and stroked her lightly above one large, eye.

"There my beauty, we'll soon have you healthy again." he murmured.

"Hey, Sig! Got the Xeno madness or something?" a synthetic yelled.

He had all sorts in his team. There were the newer, much more typical and obviously mechanical ones that the Director had supplied for him and there were a couple he had brought with him. They had developed quirks in their programming and were much more fun to be around.

"You bet!" he replied cheerfully. "Just wait until she's back on her feet; then we'll see who's laughing!"

They laughed again, while the Director's synthetics blinked in confusion.

…..

Steelshine woke for the second time with no knowledge of going to sleep in the first place.

She felt… different. Better, maybe. She could move for one.

Attempting to stand, she gathered her legs under herself. She managed to raise herself a few inches up before her quivery leg muscles gave out.

Steelshine was horribly weak and despite the fact the hateful egg sack was gone and she could move, she was still desperately unhappy.

She was so alone! Steelshine had never been without anyone to talk to and she hated this!

She wailed unhappily. The young Queen had heard the stories from her mother, of Xenomorphs born from hosts that traveled far from the Hive, alone and going insane from the solitude. Was she going to go insane here too?

Her stomach clenched with hunger, growling and she curled around it, moaning. While they were obviously putting food into her, it wasn't going through her stomach and it wasn't happy with that arrangement.

The spasm ended and Steelshine stretched out more comfortably, resting her head on her arms, like a sleeping sphinx. She stared dully at the wall, heaving a deep sigh.

Some great and mighty Matriarch she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sigurd scanned his hand, waiting for the obedient doors to open. They chimed softly and slid open.

Once they shut, he sighed, removing his cap and scratching his head. The bloody thing made his scalp itch. Too bad it was so important.

He took off the jacket to his uniform, kicked off his glossy boots and settled back on his bed. He stared up at the white ceiling with its dimpled light panels. While he looked placid, inside he was fraught with worry.

He presented an unconcerned façade to the other staff when Xenomorphs were concerned, but actually generally thought of nothing else but them for a lot of the time. They were his favourite animal for one. That was why he had chosen to be an alien veterinarian, specializing in Xenomorphs. They fascinated him with their lithe grace and glossy black form. Their surprisingly complex Hive life and high intelligence were marvels to Sigurd. He didn't usually say so around others though; he was too worried at being labelled 'Xeno mad'. Many people who worked in close proximity to Xenomorphs had gone insane, often worshipping the beasts and ending up killing dozens of people. It was believed that because most Xenos were born from human hosts and so shared some DNA, that when they communicated telepathically, some people were able to pick up on that subconsciously and it drove them round the bend.

Anyway, that didn't really matter anymore since the invention of the neural blocker. Unless they didn't have them on, no one went crazy anymore. Sigurd certainly wasn't mad; he had no urge to drop to his knees kowtowing before the Queen. He didn't want to become impregnated with a chestburster and he didn't want to set them loose among the masses. He just really liked Xenos.

He worried about the Queen; her health was so fragile right now and the Director might get it in his head to rush her before she was ready. This was a business, but what was the point if their source of income was dead? Besides, this Queen was valuable; she was quite different in conformation than most others. He'd never seen one with eyes before. Possibly a new and fascinating mutation.

Sigurd also didn't like many of the experiments being run on her children; they were often cruel and some seemed pointless, but it wasn't his place to say. He kept the Queen and the Xenomorphs going to buyers healthy and only tended the others when ordered.

There were still attempts going on to weaponize Xenos, but they were going no where. They were too dangerous and unpredictable, but everyone hoped to have the breakthrough.

The main demand for Xenomorphs was for largely illegal pit fights, as bizarre menagerie animals and as guards for rich people with too much money and too little sense.

…..

He sat there for almost an hour, ignoring the book on his bedside table, unable to find anything interesting to watch. Finally, Sigurd just got up, grabbed his book and his cap and left.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" asked a lab technician whose name Sigurd couldn't quite remember.

Was it Greg or George or…? The man wasn't particularly memorable.

"Just off to check on my favourite patient." he replied easily.

"Ah. Just don't let her keep you out late and no goodnight kisses!" he cackled.

"Naw, I've learned my lesson. Xeno spit is hard to get out of uniforms."

Joking made it easier. When you denied any Xeno madness, people got suspicious. But welcome the teasing and make jokes at your own expense and no one worried. Odd.

He got to the Queen's chamber without meeting anyone else. Not surprising, considering it was getting late.

Sigurd scanned his hand and the door opened obediently. He had free run of every area of the facility, except for the science wings where the most delicate or unpleasant experiments were held.

The Queen's eye flicked open as soon as the door did. Her head didn't move but he could see her tenseness in the way she held her body, the way her claw tips dug into the floor.

"Don't worry, my beauty. I just couldn't sleep. Thought I'd come here so we could keep each other company."

She didn't understand him, of course, but animals found the sound of calm voices soothing. So he spoke to her.

He settled down against the far wall, near the door. She was weak enough that he would be able to get out of the way if she decided to attack. However, the Queen did nothing, just watched him.

"Well, milady, if you don't mind, I'm going to read a little." he said, opening his book and smoothing out the dog-ear where he had marked his spot.

…..

Steelshine watched in amazement. The Prey must be insane. Why else would he choose to sit in here with her? It would be all too easy to reach out and snuff him.

She flipped her tail, testing her weakness. He glanced up and then turned back to the dry-smelling thing he held.

Still too weak. She could feel her muscles quivering with the effort. Well, she would just wait and watch. Steelshine didn't think he was going to do anything to her. He wasn't holding anything that looked like the terrible weapons that had decimated her Hive. The rustling thing seemed far too flimsy to hurt her. It looked very boring. Why was he so interested in it?

Her stomach snarled suddenly, twisting inside her.

She hissed, curling around it again. So hungry. His blood smelled delicious, pumping underneath his skin, so easily torn.

His heart flickered in her electrical sensors, like a flashing billboard screaming, "FAST FOOD! OPEN LATE!"

He looked up, brow knotting in concern.

The Prey stood, folding a page of the rustling thing and tucking it under his arm. He made soft murmuring noises again, walking around her, staying out of reach. He pulled something out, pressing buttons and staring at it.

The spasm left her hollow body and Steelshine relaxed.

He jabbered something again, waved and left quickly, leaving Steelshine bewildered and somehow, lonelier than before.

…..

Sigurd eyed his data pad carefully, reading it again. The Queen's health was improving nicely but clearly intravenous nutrients weren't doing it. She needed something to fill her belly to keep her comfortable. Giving her something with large bones in it would give her something to do, entertain her a little.

While the Director couldn't care less how bored the Xeno was, he'd surely allow them to bring in some meat. Small things like that would do wonders for her health. Happy animals did better than bored, miserable animals.

He sent a quick message to Robert about ordering in some beef carcasses or something. In the mean time he would get the synthetics to bring in spare meat from the freezers.

Sigurd stretched and yawned, cracking his back. Time for bed.

…..

Steelshine awoke, feeling groggy and cross. They had done it again! Putting something into her to make her sleep! She hated it! No Matriarch should be subjected to such an indignity!

She spat and snarled, eyes narrowed in anger. As she drew in another breath to scream her displeasure, a very, very welcome aroma reached her nose.

Blood! FOOD!

Despite her weakness, Steelshine was able to scramble forward to the pile of meat. She tore into the first piece ravenously; ripping off such a large hunk it hurt her throat to swallow it.

She gorged on it, hardly pausing or even breathing between bites. When she was done, she sniffed the bloody stain where it had been, now flecked with drool and little clots of blood. The Xeno picked up a few of the larger clots and ate them delicately.

She wished now that she had eaten more slowly, to save some for later. To her shrunken stomach it seemed like a lot of food, but a healthy Queen should be able to eat more. Maybe she would get additional delicious meat.

She sighed with longing. At least one of her needs had been satisfied, if only temporarily.


	5. Chapter 5

_Update for all the tens of readers. So, I took my computer in for repairs and discovered that the hard drive was thrashed, leading to an absence of computer for two months. Shabla Future Shop. Grr… Then I went on avacation and now I finally have time to update again. So, yeah. Enjoy and please review!_

Chapter 5

Steelshine's health improved dramatically, at least her physical health. Her mind was something else.

She had taken to pacing back and forth, back and forth for hours at a time, like a bear in too small of a cage. The Prey came to visit every day, usually at night. That was the only time she stopped pacing when she was awake, that and when they brought her food.

It was usually big bones that felt good to crush between her jaws. Nothing alive though. She missed the live Prey that the Drones would bring her so she could drink their hot blood and eat their quivering flesh. Sometimes she fancied that she could hear her Hive mates or smell them. Then she would remember that she was completely alone. Her only slightly bright spot was the Prey's visits.

She couldn't talk to him, of course, but it felt good knowing there was another living creature in the room. The first time he had touched her shocked Steelshine, even though she didn't want to eat him anymore. She was used to Prey and even the not-Prey fearing her.

He had tentatively walked up and patted her head. Now he sat right by her when he stared at the dry, rustling things he brought with him. He would chatter at her sometimes, the noise welcome in the normal silence of her prison. He was a poor substitute for another Xenomorph though.

…..

"Hello, my beauty!" called Sigurd.

The Queen stopped her pacing, turning towards him and settling down, black eyes unreadable.

Her pacing worried him, a sign of her mental deterioration. She was in a rut. All Xenomorphs eventually went mad in captivity, at least if they were alone or in neural blockaded rooms, but he didn't want to think of this one losing it.

"I've brought something for you that I think you might like." He held up a stiff wire brush. He didn't expect her to show any reaction and she didn't. "This will be good for cleaning you up. Your armor is flaky in spots."

He walked in confidently. She had never shown any desire to eat him. Perhaps it was possible to tame Xenomorphs, for this one was like a large, slightly aloof dog to him. Maybe a cat. Maybe Queens were different from the aggressive Drones and Praetorians.

Sigurd let her sniff the brush before walking around her and scrubbing her ribs, gently at first, so the scraping noise wouldn't startle her. The last thing he needed was a three ton startled alien. Flakes of old chitin came off, showing new iridescent chitin underneath. She couldn't reach all of herself to groom and she was looking unkempt. Normally Drones did that job.

She surprised him by giving a little rumble of happiness and leaning into the brush. He responded by pushing harder. He polished all of her that he could reach, from her elegant crest to the tip of the deadly barb on her tail.

"There." he said, walking around to her front though she could sense him just fine no matter where he stood. "Now you look much finer, like the Queen you are."

Suddenly, the Xeno darted out one six-fingered hand and flattened Sigurd to the ground!

He yelled in shock, panicking. She had finally stopped tolerating him, he was going to die! What did he do wrong?!?

He hit the ground, hat tumbling off. His next yell was at least twice as loud.

…..

"YOU! YOU CAN SPEAK! NOT ALONE NOT ALONE NOT ALONE!" screamed Steelshine. This Prey had a mind! This Prey had a mind she could sense! She shrieked in excitement. All she had wanted to do was return the favour of grooming and then he had a mind all of a sudden! "WHY CAN YOU TALK? WHY HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING THIS FROM ME? NOT ALONE!"

She pushed her face right up to his.

The Prey screamed again, pushing her away, clutching at his head, eyes bulging out of his skull.

…..

Voices in his head! He had finally snapped, very violently too.

The Queen nuzzled him hard, like a giant cat.

"How the hell is this happening?!? Oh god, get away!"

The Queen seized him in both hands and sat up on her haunches, crest nearly brushing the ceiling.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME? HOW CAN YOU SPEAK NOW?!? TELL ME!"

"I don't know!"

"NO! NO CHATTERING! YOUR MIND IS MOVING SO FAST! SLOW DOWN, I CANNOT FEEL YOUR THOUGHTS. SLOWLY. THINK TO ME."

_How is this happening?!?_ he thought in terror.

"I DO NOT KNOW, BUT IT IS WONDERFUL!" She squealed happily. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" she asked again.

_Sigurd… Sigurd Galligher…_

"MY NAME IS STEELSHINE, DAUGHTER OF STEELFANG, MANY TIMES GREAT-GRANDAUGHTER OF X-13."

X-13! Sigurd had guessed that she might be of the fabled line. There had been a few other Hives on Earth at different points in time and the records were destroyed, centuries ago in various wars. He didn't know much about X-13, only that she was an escaped experiment and any of her descendants would be highly valued. Had the Director been keeping that from him? No. That was silly.

"YOU KNOW OF MY ANCESTOR? WONDERFUL! HOW CAN YOU SPEAK TO ME? NO OTHER PREY CAN AND YOU COULDN'T BEFORE…" Her eyes narrowed. "WERE YOU KEEPING IT FROM ME?"

_I have no idea how this happened!_ Then a thought came to him. The neural blocker in his cap, to prevent Xeno madness. He had gotten so used to wearing the dratted hat that he hardly thought about what it did anymore. He joked about Xeno madness, but that was because it hardly happened anymore. There was comfortable distance from the ugly past.

"THE CAP?" Steelshine said.

She put Sigurd down gently and picked up the hat delicately between the two 'thumbs' on one hand, like pincers. The Xenomorph lifted it up to her lips, where there was a profusion of electricity sensors. She held it up to her eye and probed the insides gently. She dropped it on his head, eyes widening in horror and lifted it off quickly. Raising a claw, she prepared to demolish it.

_I need that! It's part of my uniform!_

"I DO NOT CARE FOR IT." Then she plucked out the small circuit box – he marvelled at her dexterity – and crushed it between her claws like a tick. "THERE. YOU MAY WEAR IT AND STILL SPEAK TO ME."

_Can you read my thoughts?_

Steelshine tilted her head to the side and settled down lower so she could look him in the eye. "NO. NOT REALLY. ONLY WHEN YOU THINK VERY CLEARLY ABOUT SOMETHING. OTHERWISE I JUST GET LOTS OF IMAGES AND COLORS AND FEELINGS AND RANDOM WORDS. I CAN GET AN IDEA, BUT THAT'S IT. THE MINDS OF PREY ARE VERY COMPLICATED. XENOMORPH MINDS ARE MUCH MORE ORDERLY. I AM SO GLAD I AM NOT ALONE ANYMORE!"

A feeling of joy rolled over him; Sigurd realized that it was the Queen's own emotion. Suddenly, it was smothered.

"WHY AM I HERE?" she asked quietly. "WHY HAVE THESE TERRIBLE THINGS BEEN DONE TO ME? WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOTHER AND HIVE?"

Oh jeez…

_I didn't kill your Hive. I would never hurt a Xenomorph. I kept you alive. I was only hired to keep you healthy. I didn't agree with the things they did to you, but I had to do as I was told._

She seemed to mull this over. "YOU FOLLOWED ORDERS. OBEDIANCE IS GOOD. WHAT HAPPENED WAS STILL TERRIBLE THOUGH."

_I don't agree with what they did. It's disgusting._

Steelshine sighed and lay down, arms curled under her chest, legs stretched out beside her. Her tail tip thumped the floor softly.

Hesitating slightly, Sigurd sat down next to her, leaning against her arm.

"I MISS MY MOTHER." the Queen sent softly, sounding very young.

Sigurd felt sick. They were intelligent! They felt fear and sorrow and loneliness and joy just as strongly as any human. How could no one have seen how intelligent they were? It was beyond horrible. They were using a sentient species like they were nothing but beasts. He berated himself mentally. How was it that none had spoken to him before?!?

Steelshine spoke up, picking up on what he was thinking again. It was uncanny. "I HAVE NEVER TRIED TO SPEAK TO YOU PREY BEFORE EITHER. WE EAT YOU AND HAVE OUR CHILDREN GROW IN YOU. WE DO NOT CARRY ON CONVERSATIONS. YOUR VOICES ARE SO MUCH QUIETER THAN OURS. THE DRONES MUST HAVE BURIED THE SOUND IN THEIR OWN SPEECH. IT… IS UNCOMFORTABLE FOR ME TOO."

_Maybe only some people can hear you?_

"IT IS POSSIBLE. MY MOTHER DID NOT YET TEACH ME EVERYTHING ABOUT OUR HISTORY AND WHAT MATRIARCHS CAN DO. NOW I WILL HAVE TO FIND OUT ON MY OWN. SHE DIED BRAVELY, YOU KNOW. SHE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT THE HIVE BUT THE DEATHS OF THE DRONES AND PRAETORIANS HURT HER TOO MUCH. SOMETHING IN HER BROKE. I WAS TOO YOUNG…"

_You did your best. I'm sure your mother was glad she went out fighting for her Hive._

Steelshine said nothing, deep in thought.

"ARE THE PREY HERE GOING TO DO ANYTHING ELSE TO ME? I AM AFRAID."

His heart twisted. Sigurd knew very well what was in store for the Queen. _They will. I will do my best to keep you safe._ It was bizarre. She was almost the size of a Tyrannosaurus Rex and he had to protect her. _I… I want to help you escape._

There. He said it. Well, sort of. It was incredible how quickly one could turn around and step across the point of no return. He could never again happily work in a place like this. Maybe even continuing Xeno veterinary would be impossible. That is, if he was ever able to return to a normal career again. He already liked Xenomorphs; this bizarre twist of fate and this likeable young Queen had made him decide something incredible.

_Not yet… But soon. I hope. There will be a time when I can get you free._ How he was going to accomplish that, he did not yet know. _I have to go, though. It is getting very late. I'll still be able to talk to you in most places. You aren't alone. _

"THANK YOU SIGURD."

…..

The first thing he did upon getting back to his room was open up the control panel for the neural blocker and rip out a few key wires.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD GONE FOREVER AGAIN!" shouted Steelshine, sounding relieved, the hints of previous terror fading. "DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! EVER!"

_I won't! I won't!_ Sigurd winced from the volume of her mental voice; it made his teeth ache._ I was just fixing my room so we can keep talking._

"WELL. THAT IS FINE THEN."

He spent a few minutes trying to replace the damn cover of the neural blocker… The bloody thing just didn't want to clip back on. Wait. There. Much better and now no one would be the wiser. Then Sigurd started straightening his room, picking up the stray socks and crumpled candy wrappers that tended to accumulate when you worked most of your waking hours.

He couldn't sleep now, though his eyes burned with exhaustion.

Well. What an interesting day. He had treated a few Xenomorphs suffering from physical trauma resulting from experiments or fights, checked on the Xenomorph Queen, discovered that she was sentient, somewhat bossy, and likable and decided to bust her out at some point in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

_So, Raptor has been very busy lately. The bakery I work at has just had its grand re-opening after two years of renos and we are busier than ever before. Also, one other baker decided to up and quit. So, yep. So busy. Anyway, here is the new chapter! Many thanks to __**WolvesKey **__and____**Le Daimon coupable **__for reviewing!_

Chapter 6

When Sigurd awoke, he lay in comfortable oblivion for a few moments, waiting until the snooze on his alarm finished. He fizzed with exhaustion, mind spinning.

"YOU ARE AWAKE! I MISSED YOU!" shrieked Steelshine in his head. Ah, crap.

_I've only been sleeping a few hours…_

"YES, BUT I WAS ALONE AND MISSED YOU. IT IS SO GOOD TO HAVE SOMEONE TO TALK TO AGAIN! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO BRING ME MORE FOOD?"

_I've got to check on some other things right now, but in the afternoon you will get more food._

"I WANT YOU TO VISIT ME NOW."

Sigurd threw the blankets off and winced._ I can't. I have to do my job. I'll visit you tonight._ he replied, shuffling over to his dresser.

There was a fresh, crisp uniform waiting for him. All he had to do was put his soiled clothing in and they would be returned to him, clean and neat by morning, courtesy of the automated laundry system.

"NO. YOU WILL COME NOW. I ORDER YOU."

Now, that wasn't called for.

_You can't order me, Steelshine. I'm not a Drone. I have a job to do. I have to look after other Xenomorphs. I can't just drop everything to see you or my coworkers will get suspicious and tell Robert. The Director and I get along all right, but that's because he thinks that I think of Xenos just like him; as property._

"YOU ARE SEEING MY CHILDREN? ARE… ARE THEY WELL?"

_They are alive and as healthy as I can make them._ Sigurd was starting to feel fractious; he didn't appreciate being ordered around, especially not before he had his breakfast. She was a Queen and showed it. Maybe she was slightly less likeable now. Talking Xenomorphs were less fun than he had imagined.

An apologetic feeling washed over him, tinged with sadness.

Sigurd was confused for a moment, before remembering the Queen could send him emotions. She must have felt that he was cranky with her and felt bad.

_Don't worry. I don't hate you or anything like that. I'm just tired and I don't like being bossed around._

Happiness flooded through him.

…..

Sigurd bent over the unconscious Xenomorph. It was heavily secured but it was still dangerously close.

He could smell it's faint chemically tang, strongly overlaid with the acid burn of its blood. The thing had deep gashes in its chitin, covered in neutralizing gel, but the smell still got through.

He felt frustrated; the damn scientists had to stop putting them together! They couldn't seem to get the idea into their heads that when they put two half-mad aliens together, they would fight. They wouldn't work together unless they had been brought up together and/or had a Queen to guide them! Drones were not the best thinkers out there, though better than animals. Didn't they understand that they had only a limited amount of test subjects before they ran out? Didn't they understand that it was cruel and unnecessary?

Luckily, this one should survive, which was more than he could say for its cell mate. He picked up a hose and washed the extra gel off, cleaning up the edges of the wound so that there was no yellowish blood or slippery gel outside of the deep gashes. Then he roughed up the edges of the armor plating around the wound with sandpaper.

Treating Xenomorph wounds was a lot like repairing a wall or boat. He cut some acid-proof plastic into the desired shape and size and glued it over the wounds. The wounds would scab over and heal fairly quickly, but just in case, he repaired them. He didn't want the chitin cracking anymore as the Xeno stressed it while trying to escape. It would slough off in a few weeks as it shed the outer layers of the chitin. He quickly passed a heat gun over the patches to set the glue. Then all it needed was another quick sanding to ensure there were no edges it could get its claws under to pull it off.

Sigurd's head began aching as he cut the sandpaper into a smaller size. He squinted his eyes and blinked, but then it escalated into skull-cracking agony, like something was trying to squeeze into his head! He grunted, dropping the scissors and paper, staggering away. He had enough sense to drop the blood smeared gloves he was wearing before touching his head.

"Are you okay?" asked one of his synthetics, rushing over to put a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

He clutched at his temples, teeth grinding together, when the pain vanished. Sigurd straightened up.

"No… I feel fine now. I'm almost done. I'll go later."

"But, Sigurd… What if it was an aneurism or similar?"

"Then I'd be dead. Listen to your logic circuits or something."

" I AM SORRY IF I HURT YOU, SIGURD. YOUR MIND IS QUITE A DIFFERENT SHAPE THAN I AM USED TO."

_Steelshine? That was you?_

Her mental voice 'sounded' different now, closer or something.

"YES. I WAS TRYING TO FIT INTO YOUR HEAD SO I COULD SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING MORE CLEARLY. YOUR PREY SENSES ARE VERY WEAK. HOW DO YOU FIND ANYTHING AROUND YOU AT ALL? IT IS LIKE YOU ARE WRAPPED IN A COCOON, WITH ONLY TINY HOLES TO SEE AND HEAR AND SMELL THROUGH."

_What did you do?_

"I PUT MY MIND INTO YOURS. IT IS HARD TO EXPLAIN. IT IS LIKE I AM IN YOUR BODY. CLOSER TO YOU."

_Warn me next time! Please! Someone could have gotten hurt!_ He sanded ferociously away at the patch.

"A XENOMORPH! IS IT ONE OF MY CHILDREN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO IT? WHY ISN'T IT MOVING? WHY CAN'T I TALK TO IT?"

_It is one of your children, and it has been sedated so I can work on it without it killing me. _He put down the sandpaper and rubbed a glove over the patch, feeling for rough patches. Finding none, he switched to a finer grit as a last polish._ I'm fixing it. Some of the stupid scientists got it into their heads to try and put a couple Drones together after keeping them separate for so long. They fought and this one killed its cell mate, but was hurt. I put a patch over the wound so it would heal faster and now I'm sanding it so it can't pull the patch off and hurt itself more._

"WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN ABLE TO SPEAK TO ANY OF MY CHILDREN?"

_They are usually put into another wing of the lab that is separately shielded from the rest of the facility. You won't be able to talk to them. This one is just here so I can treat it. It's set up better here for that. Once I'm done, it will get put back into the other wing before it wakes up._

"OH."

Steelshine didn't say anything after that and after a few moments, he felt suddenly light-headed for a moment. She was gone again.

…..

_Steelshine? Are you awake?_ Sigurd asked, opening to door to her room and stepping in.

She raised her head and glanced at him. "YES."

_I know you must feel horrible about the other Xenomorph…_

"YOU WERE HELPING HER. I KNOW YOU WERE JUST DOING YOUR JOB. I WILL NOT BE MAD AT YOU FOR WHAT THE OTHER PREY WERE DOING."

_Um. That's good._

With her usual abrupt change of direction, she asked, "WHAT ARE THOSE DRY THINGS YOU ALWAYS HAVE WITH YOU?"

_This?_ He held up his book.

"YES. THEY LOOK VERY BORING."

_Well, it's not boring at all. It's called a book. We print stories on them so other people can read them and enjoy them. Or we put information in them for other people. Well, used to. My books are all antiques. Now everything is stored on chips. People would rather carry their data pad and hundreds or thousands of books than a real book. Too heavy. I like these though. It's… It's just more satisfying. I've got a whole library in storage, back on Earth. I only have a few with me now, just my favourites. Would you like me to read to you?_

"OH, YES! I HAVE NOT HEARD STORIES IN SO LONG! MY MOTHER TOLD WONDERFUL ONES. THE HISTORY OF OUR HIVE, BUT I DIDN'T LEARN ALL OF THEM…"

To stop her mood from swinging downwards again, Sigurd sat down on the floor, leaning against the Queen's ribs. He opened the book, the spine giving a delicious little crackle.

"_This is a story about memory. And this much can be remembered…"_

Sigurd stopped eighty pages in.

Steelshine was sleeping. Her sides rose and fell like a set of blacksmith's bellows, dark with soot. She had listened, rapt, but finally fallen asleep.

Sigurd decided that it would be a good idea for him to do the same thing. Too many late nights.

He got up with a grunt, tucked the book under his arm and walked over to the door. He scanned his hand and left.

The halls were silent, with none of the personnel that normally ambled everywhere. It was rather eerie. He imagined what would happen if the Xenomorphs got free. Not just Steelshine, but the Drones too.

The place was perfectly secure, but he still wondered about the various defences. He liked Xenos, but wisely feared them too. That was how he knew he wasn't mad. The air ducts were too small to allow anything but a Chestburster or Facehugger passage, if they could even get up there.

The maintenance tunnels were fitted with concrete blocks periodically that would only allow something sleek and fairly slender through. A Xeno, with their back spikes and long heads, would never fit and so would be trapped in one small section or another.

Robert had installed auto guns near doors and had bought several synthetics that were specially built for killing Bugs. In addition, there were several other structural features which would isolate any escaped Xenomorphs in one area.

This was as safe as it could ever be.

Kicking off his boots, Sigurd tumbled into bed.

…..

"Sigurd, the Director would like to see you."

"Now? Can't it wait? I'm busy."

"The nutritional guidelines for Xenos will wait. He needs to see you know."

Sigurd sighed. "Fine. I'll be there. Do not close my program."

He got up, tugging his ugly uniform into a slightly more presentable manner. Why Robert insisted on having everyone wear such stupid uniforms, he had no idea…

The Director opened the door to his office as Sigurd approached. It gave him no small amount of joy to be able to do that, Sigurd was sure of it.

"Good to see you. Sorry I had to call you away from your work."

"No worries. What is it?"

"Coffee?"

"Uh, sure."

There were a few minutes of silence as they prepared their drinks.

"Now. One of the nightwatchmen has reported that you have been spending a lot of time in the Queen's chamber."

Oh shit…

"I have been going there most evenings. Hate tearing myself away from her."

Robert chuckled a little. "Well, the watchman has told me some rather more alarming things. He said you actually sit and read in there and even touch her!"

"I know Xenos are dangerous and in all seriousness, I am not going Xeno mad."

"It's not that! How do you do it?" The Director leaned forwards, eyes alight with exhilaration. "No one has been able to do that!"

"Well… Um… I just think no one has taken the right touch with them before. I've only treated her like a skittish animal and we have been feeding her so she isn't hungry and I think perhaps the absence of an egg sac or other Xenomorphs has dulled her aggression…" He trailed off. He knew he was babbling.

Robert didn't seem to notice. "Well, figure out what you did! If she is truly tame and not just ignoring you… What if they _could_ be trained? Can I try another person with you sometime?"

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea…"

"Oh, they'll know the dangers. This is fucking fantastic! Sigurd, I'm so glad we hired you; I'm giving you a bonus!"

"Oh, thank you Robert, but…"

"Go on! I'll worry about who!"

Bewildered, Sigurd put down his untouched mug and walked out. He had just been terrified that he was going to be fired or worse and now he was a hero…

He wasn't sure what was worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Steelshine stretched out on her side, arching her back and then contracted her body into a 'C', rubbing her head against the floor like an enormous feline. She twisted so she looked at the world upside down. Her hands stretched upwards to the ceiling. She imagined that she could crawl over them again, like when she was small. Too big now. Even climbing walls was sure to be difficult. She flopped back down and cast her mind out, bored.

"HELLO SIGURD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW? DO YOU HAVE TIME TO SEE ME?"

_Uh, not right now, but I should be able to pretty soon. I have to talk to you, though. _"

WHY? WHAT IS IT?"

_Well… The Director knows that I visit you a lot and thinks that I've tamed you._

"CAN I SHOW HIM JUST HOW TAME I AM?" Steelshine sent Sigurd an image of her claws flexing in front of her grinning jaws.

She purred. He was amused.

The Queen's eyes crinkled up in happiness.

_Maybe later. He wants to see what happens if another person goes in the room with you._

"I DON'T LIKE THE OTHERS."

_I know, I know… I was wondering what you think should happen; if you want to tolerate them or not._

"I THINK NOT. I DO NOT WANT THIS DIRECTOR TO GET IDEAS. I WANT THEM TO LEAVE ME ALONE. I ONLY LIKE YOU. YOU ARE NICE FOR PREY."

Sigurd sighed, slightly annoyed. _Please don't call me 'prey'… It makes me uncomfortable._

"BUT WE ALWAYS CALL YOUR KIND PREY… YOU ARE TWO-LEGGED PREY AND THERE IS FOUR-LEGGED PREY AND FLYING PREY…"

_How about you call me 'human'. Then I don't feel like you might get peckish and snack on me later._

"OH, FINE. FOR YOU, SIGURD. YOU ARE NICE FOR A HUMAN. THE REST ARE STILL PREY THOUGH. I WILL EAT THEM IF THEY COME IN HERE."

_Don't eat them; just let them know they aren't welcome in here._

Steelshine flapped her tail in annoyance. She didn't really understand why Sigurd wouldn't let her eat one of the Prey. Sigurd didn't like many of the others either. They were tasty and had hurt her and her children; therefore they deserved to be punished. Confusing.

…..

Sigurd lifted his cap and rubbed his sleeve across his forehead. He was sweating.

Was Steelshine even going to listen to him? He didn't even know who Robert was going to send in… Shit, was Robert going to go in himself?

Naw, that wasn't like him; he liked making his lackeys do anything hard or dangerous.

"Ready, Sigurd?" asked the Director, slouching over, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Um… I guess. Who are you sending?" "Just a minute. They should be here soon." "Who are you sending?" Sigurd asked again, a note of alarm in his voice.

Robert raised his brows. "Be patient."

_Steelshine, don't you dare eat whoever the idiot is that Robert is sending in…_

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO TO STOP ME?" she commented casually. "I WON'T EAT ANYONE UNLESS THEY TRY TO TOUCH ME FIRST. I AM A QUEEN. NO ONE TOUCHES ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION."

"Hello, Sigurd." said a smooth, female voice.

He turned.

"Uh, hello? I don't think we've met before…"

A tall, doll pretty woman stood before him. She reached out and took his hand, shaking it.

"I am Yvonne. I am Robert's personal assistant."

"He has an assistant?"

"Yes. I normally do not leave my office or roam the areas around the laboratories."

Robert caught Sigurd staring open-mouthed at the woman. "She's a synthetic."

"YOUR MOUTH IS HANGING OPEN, SIGURD." Steelshine commented with a mental snicker.

"Oh, uh, nice meeting you, Yvonne."

"I will be going into the Queen's chamber with you. I will be documenting every moment of our interaction."

"_Robert_!" Sigurd hissed. "What if she gets damaged?"

"Relax. I have spare parts for her and I backed up her memory and personality. I'm not stupid."

"Are you ready, Sigurd?" asked Yvonne, pulling on a lab coat over her navy-blue suit.

"Yeah… I guess…" He opened the door.

Steelshine was lounging on the floor as usual, though alert and taut.

"SIGURD! WHAT IS SHE? SHE IS NOT PREY! SHE CRACKLES WITH ELECTRICITY! HER BONES ARE METAL!"

_She's a synthetic, a fake human. _

The Queen's eyes were very wide.

Yvonne stood silently, hands folded in front of her.

Steelshine got up and paced a circle around her, pausing to sniff and stretch out her sensitive hands, clicking her jaws and twitching her tail.

Finally she sat, taken quite aback by this bizarre object.

"IS SHE ALIVE?"

"_No. Synthetics are very advanced computers. But she does think, in a way._

"I CAN'T HEAR HER THOUGHTS."

_She doesn't have them like us. She has no real mind._

"She is quite an amazing specimen." commented Yvonne, taking a few steps closer to the Xeno and examining her on her own.

Too late, Sigurd saw her hand reach out…

Steelshine let out an indignant squawk and her tail came swinging out at a speed close to mach three.

It just grazed his head, knocking off his hat and ruffling his hair, but it caught the synthetic right in the chest.

She yelled as she soared across the room, hitting the opposite wall with a sickening crunch. She started sliding towards the floor, but Steelshine grabbed her and slammed her against the wall again! A spray of milky fluid coloured the wall. The Xenomorph sank her fangs into Yvonne's shoulder, ripping out a cluster of liquid covered electronics with a snarl.

Amazingly, Yvonne was still functional, barely.

"S-s-systems fa-failing… As-s-s-ssistance…ce…ce… Required. Chk… Chk… Chk… Ssssss…"

Sigurd stared, jaw hanging open, again. He had never seen brutality like that.

Steelshine glared at the bubbling, sparking simulacrum and flattened her head under one strong hand.

"PITIFUL." she spat.

…..

"Look, I'm sorry about your synthetic, Robert! I told you it was a bad idea!"

"Shut up, you bastard! Do you know how much she cost? Oh, Yvonne…"

Sigurd stood, feeling awkward at the weeping wreck before him.

"I don't know why she reacted that way! Maybe the synthetic's electronics scared her-"

The Director glared, his bloodshot eyes seeming to burn. "Do _not_ call her 'the synthetic'! She has… Had a name!"

"Just… I… Oh, Christ… Robert, just stop, okay? You said you have her backed up, so just buy another frame and download all the data. That's why you sent Yvonne, remember? So that if anything happened, no one would die. Just pull yourself together, man." Sigurd had seen this sort of thing before. Wealthy men or women would get too attached to a synthetic, treating it like a human, eschewing normal human contact in favour of their perfect, robotic partners.

"How the fuck do you do it? Why does the fucking Alien not kill you?"

"I don't know. She just doesn't."

"Fuck you. Get the hell out of my office."

…..

"THAT WENT WELL." commented Steelshine. She appeared to be learning sarcasm.

_Why did you do that? Robert is inconsolable right now!_

"THAT THING TOUCHED ME. I SAID WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF SHE DID. DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THE FAKE PREY'S BLOOD TASTED? MY ROOM STILL STINKS OF IT."

Sigurd ignored her tangent. _You don't see me ripping people to pieces when they bother me! I want to keep you alive and healthy and that will be very difficult indeed if you keep trying to slaughter everyone else!_

"YOU LACK THE EQUIPMENT TO RIP OTHERS TO PIECES, THOUGH IF YOU PUSHED BACK A LITTLE, PERHAPS YOU WOULD BE RESPECTED MORE."

_Why didn't you kill me when I first touched you? Or when I entered you room?_ Sigurd demanded. _Why am I special?_ His face felt hot with anger. He was glad no one else was in his room with him.

"I WAS TOO WEAK TO ATTACK YOU WHEN YOU FIRST ENTERED THE ROOM OR I WOULD HAVE EATEN YOU." Steelshine admitted. "BUT, LATER… I WAS GLAD FOR THE COMPANY. I WAS SO LONELY AND ANY COMPANY, EVEN IF THEY COULD NOT SPEAK TO ME WAS WELCOME. I WAS OUT OF MY MIND WITH IT, HALF-MAD." A tinge of fear crept into her mental voice. "I NEVER WANT TO BE THAT LONELY AGAIN. I DON'T WANT TO GO MAD. AND THEN…"

Glorious color flooded his mind, like a sunset when it was in that special place on the horizon, above the trees but below the clouds, golden and perfect… but in shades he could never hope to name.

"YOU COULD SPEAK TO ME. YOU WERE NOT SOME DISTANT, ENIGMATIC PREY, LOWLY AND EMPTY. I KNOW, FROM YOU, HOW MOST OTHER PREY THINK OF US AND YOU DON'T. IT IS WONDERFUL…" Steelshine trailed off, a little embarrassed, a little worried. Sigurd didn't know what to say but that didn't matter. Steelshine knew exactly what he didn't know how to express.

…..

Two days later, Robert still had not emerged from his office, clearly still in mourning. Sigurd and the rest of the facility went on with business as usual, though the attack was almost all the staff could talk about. Sigurd had heard enough and was dying for some new item of gossip to crop up and occupy them.

The evenings when everyone else had retired to their apartments or to the common rooms was a precious, private time where he could spend time with Steelshine.

She had become rather obsessed with Sigurd's books. She couldn't read them, of course, but she liked to eavesdrop in his mind when he was reading. She was fascinated with the idea that whole worlds could be contained in a little bit of cardboard and paper, just a fragile scrap ready to be torn or soaked into ruination.

Steelshine had also taken to telling Sigurd tales about her Hive and family. The oldest, of her grandmothers Ebony and X-13, had achieved a near-mythological feeling to them, filled with grandeur.

Unfortunately, while Sigurd would have loved to keep hearing about her most ancient ancestors, their tales were few and far between. Steelfang had not managed to teach them all to her daughter before she died and now they were lost forever.

…..

_Steelshine, what is it like to be a Xenomorph?_ he asked one day, peering over at the tranquil Queen.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

_Well, you have so many more senses than us humans and you've said before that we seem to be wrapped in a cocoon that muffles everything. _

"I CAN SHOW YOU, IF YOU LIKE."

_How?_

"I CAN RIDE IN YOUR MIND AND I SHOULD BE ABLE TO PUT YOUR MIND IN MINE, SO…" She gave a mental shrug.

_What do I do?_

"JUST RELAX AND TRY NOT TO THINK OF ANYTHING. I DON'T WANT TO BE DISTRACTED."

He struggled to do so. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness rolled over him, impossibly powerful.

That was replaced by his nerves screaming.

Sigurd didn't even know how to describe what he was feeling, let alone decode it! His nerves buzzed like a faulty fluorescent tube and felt more rubbed raw as each second passed.

There were undulating waves of pressure rolling over him, heavy one moment, gone the next.

Concentrations of heat were spotted everywhere, like standing by an unseen oven.

The air he breathed was packed with scent, overpowering with a perfumy reek and underlaid with sweat and food and musk…

"ARE YOU OKAY?" asked a feminine voice, sounding right next to him.

Sigurd couldn't answer. Dizziness rushed over him again and then he was back to his regular strength senses and it was so good… So simple.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" asked Steelshine again.

"Fstgl." he uttered, shaking his head.

_Ugh…_ He pressed the heels of his palms into his eye sockets and rubbed hard. _How do you keep from going insane?_

"HOW DO YOU NEVER GET LOST?" countered the Xeno.

_Too much to handle… I don't know what half of what I was feeling was._

"AND THIS IS JUST A QUIET ROOM. IMAGINE WHAT A BUSY HIVE WOULD BE LIKE."

_No thanks. I don't want to imagine anything like it ever again. _

"YOU WOULD GET USED TO IT EVENTUALLY, I IMAGINE."

_No, Steelshine. _

She huffed a breath of warm air at him, ruffling his hair.

Sigurd scootched closer and leaned against her chest, stroking her forearm absently. She thrummed placidly.

_You don't deserve this._ Sigurd thought suddenly. _You should be in your own Hive, free and safe. You need to get out. Hell, I need to get out! I can't do this anymore… I see the Drones, wounded in fights with each other or from experiments and I can't pretend they are animals anymore. They didn't have anyone to keep them from going mad._

Steelshine was silent, soft purr halted. A feeling of regret trickled into his mind and made a lump rise in his throat.


End file.
